


The Cheese Factor

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy was never one to sign on to the commercial side of holidays. With one exception. Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Cheese Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt Grace!! ILY lots!!! 💛

Daisy was not one to sign onto the corporate, capitalistic, consumerist frenzy around mass market holidays. She was all for the spirit of Christmas, the spook of Halloween, and the idea of thankfulness at the heart of Thanksgiving, but in none of those holidays did she appreciate the barrage and bombardment of commercials, advertisement, and bottled up grocery store aisles that were packaged up with them. But, for some reason she could not explain, she did not mind the commercialism of Valentine’s Day. 

Perhaps it was because she did not necessarily see the holiday as a big huge freaking deal like some people. She didn’t need some above and beyond date night or showering of love and affection. Lovey dovey proposals were not her jam and she didn’t see it as anything other than another day to show the ones she cared about that she loved them. Whatever the reason, it in no way hurt her soul to obtain any of the overly advertised, cheesy nonsense that was so often paired with the holiday. 

“I’m not saying it isn’t sweet to get a unique gift,” she explained to Lincoln, her neighbor across the hall and closest friend. They had been on the subject of Valentine’s after Lincoln’s roommate had proudly displayed the hand made gift she had created for her long time boyfriend. The moment Jemma had gone back to her room to wrap the present--she had crossed the hall to dramatically enter Daisy’s apartment like they were on the show  _ Friends _ \--Daisy had started up on her holiday rant, surprising Lincoln with her rather out of character opinion. 

“You’re just saying you like the cheese factor?” Lincoln supplied. 

Daisy pushed his chest with her foot, her legs falling back onto his lap. “Exactly! Give me the whole stupid overly packed holiday aisle. Terrible chocolate wrapped up in the heart box, bouquet of roses, pun filled card. Oh! A giant freaking teddy bear holding a heart that says  _ I love you  _ or whatever.”

Lincoln laughed, his chin ducking to his chest. He grabbed her toes and squeezed them to get her attention, not noticing that her eyes had never left his smile. “What about candy hearts? You want those too?” 

Daisy stuck out her tongue. “Okay, me excusing targeted marketing is one thing, but I do have some taste.”

Lincoln sat up straighter in his seat.“They’re classic!” 

“They’re disgusting!”

He gasped in mock horror leading her to shove his shoulder as he exclaimed, “how dare you insult my candy hearts! Take it back!”

Daisy threw her head back and rested it on the armrest of the couch, scooting down and crossing her arms defiantly. “Never.”

“I don’t know if I can forgive you for what you have just said to me, Daisy,” he sniffed, pushing her feet off his lap as he stood up. “My candy heart is broken.”

“I am very sorry my dear Lincoln, but I cannot tell you lies.” It was then that she noticed he was going for his coat.

“Wait,” she pouted, resting her chin on the back of the couch, “where are you off to this Valentine’s Eve?” She swallowed and looked up at him through her lashes. “Have a date you’re not telling me about.”

He breathed a laugh. “Does a date with the ER count?”

“You have been going out for a while,” Daisy grinned.

When Lincoln smiled back, she suddenly felt like she was going to float off the couch. But the moment the laugh had left his lips along with a goodbye, she came crashing back down into the cushions. Yes she loved all the cheesy Valentine’s Day things, but what she would love more would be to receive them from Lincoln.

The next morning dawned clear and bright and Daisy went to work like it was any other day. Sitting in front of her computer coding until five in the afternoon made her very much miss elementary school Valentine’s Day. Cute little cards with candy or stickers. Really, what fun was being an adult? Didn’t even buy coworkers Valentine’s cards. Plus, her desk felt lonelier all of a sudden. She didn’t have all the flowers that her desk neighbor had--damn Cathy and her stupid fiancé bringing her bunches of bouquets--and her workspace felt grayer in comparison. 

Finally upon arriving home she noticed the lights were out under the door of Apartment 216. She wasn’t surprised. Lincoln was most likely on call and she knew for a fact Jemma was with her boyfriend. She expected to be alone on the holiday. It wasn’t shocking. She had bought herself a gourmet frozen pizza and flowers as a treat for herself, but she still wished she had someone to share it with. After all, the cheese factor of Valentine’s was more fun when you had someone to give the cheese to. 

The apartment was dark when she entered it and she fumbled for the light switch. Once the hallway light was on and the space wasn’t so dark and creepy, Daisy chucked her shoes further down the hall and made her way into the kitchen to start her pizza. By the time the pizza was done she had already changed into her pizza pajama set--to match her meal of course--turned on whatever trashy reality show was on her go to trash channel, had poured herself a glass of wine, and was ready to sink down into her couch and be swallowed up by her soft blankets. Instead, the moment she had cut herself a slice of the pizza, her doorbell rang.

“I swear, if it’s Doug complaining about my simply walking,” she muttered under her breath. Her downstairs neighbor was not the friendliest. She swung the door open wide and stood there for a moment in shock.

It was not Doug at the door. 

“Hi,” Lincoln breathed. There was a flush to his cheeks and a nervousness to the way his mouth was drawn. 

Daisy just stood there dumbly, trying to wrap her head around the picture framed in her doorway. 

He was holding a bouquet of a dozen cream roses dotted with white daisies in one hand and a large heart shaped box of chocolates in the other. Resting on top of the box was a fun dip Valentine and a cheesy card with a dog on the front. She could also see a box of candy hearts tied to the side of the flowers with a bow. The crown jewel of the lot, however, was the giant teddy bear resting against Lincoln’s legs, it’s head nearly reaching his waist.

“I was trying to figure out what to say to you--or I guess how to tell you how I felt,” he started, his words light as wind but his voice warm to her ears. He looked down at the flowers in his hands and then at the teddy bear at his feet. “I know that this is a lot and is probably ridiculous--”

With a single stride, Daisy put her finger lightly against his lips, halting any words of self-doubt that might have continued to leave them. 

“It’s perfect,” she said. “I just wish I had been smart enough to get something for you, or sweet enough to do something like this. Or I guess brave enough to admit how I felt a long long time ago.”

A smile grew under her fingertip. “You like me back?” he said.

“Of course I like you back,” she laughed, feeling light as air again. Lincoln often made her feel like she was floating. 

“Even though I like candy hearts?”

She took the flowers and chocolates from his hands and placed them gently down on the table she set her keys. Then, being mindful of the very large stuffed animal on the ground, she stepped on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly.

“Even if you like candy hearts,” she said.

And he kissed her back in a kiss as sweet and soft as the teddy bear at their feet.


End file.
